


Work Title

by Господин Леговишько (viintaas)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Switching, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%88%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE
Summary: porn.
Relationships: Harold Tassiter/Jeffrey Blake
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Накрыв ладонью рот, Гарольд откинулся в мягком офисном кресле, запустил пальцы в светлые волосы Джеффри и заворожённо, из-под подрагивающих век, следил за каждым движением его головы, ритмично скользившей туда-обратно, как поршень, по его члену. Джеффри игрался с ним, как с мороженным или длинной конфетой, — никогда не задерживаясь на одном и том же месте долго; Гарольд чувствовал лёгкий фруктовый запах оральной смазки и не удержал за зубами выдох. Джеффри знал, как раззадорить его воображение, и, если сюрприз он подготовил не последний, вечером наполнять спальню громкими стонами будут они вдвоём, решил Гарольд.  
— Не останавливайся, мой хороший, — попросил он. — Не вздумай.  
Гарольд представил: Джеффри осторожно и медленно выпускает изо рта его член, напоследок игриво прикусив крайнюю плоть, — специально, чтобы Гарольд вздрогнул и дёрнулся назад, и наткнулся на неожиданно крепкую хватку Джеффри вокруг его причинных мест. Гарольд бы замешкался на пару секунд, захотел возразить… и увидел, как вальяжно приподнимается Джеффри, опираясь на его разведённые в сторону бёдра, по-хозяйски улыбаясь заглядывает в глаза и увлекает в долгий истязающий поцелуй, не выпуская из рук ни его жёсткий член, ни потяжелевшие яички.  
Джеффри никогда не был послушным мальчиком. Он всегда делал, что хотел. Гарольд любил его за это; он представил раскрасневшиеся мягкие губы, накрывающие его собственные, и тёплую лёгшую на щеку ладонь, и не удержал в груди глубокий, вымученный стон.  
Джеффри услышал. Конечно слышал. Гарольд чувствовал его сбитое смешком дыхание лобком и ощущал членом растянувшиеся в улыбке губы, — и закрыл глаза, зажмурил их посильнее; знал, что Джеффри всё видит, даже когда занятый сладостным истязательством точно не смотрит, и понимал — если сейчас даже мельком взглянет в блестящие нахальством глаза Блейка, увидит свои яички в его узловатых пальцах и головку члена у растрескавшихся губ, то не сдержится и оборвёт их небольшое развлечение.  
Гарольд хотел закончить иначе: взвиться в кресле, вдавив член Джеффри в упругую глотку, и заставить нахала проглотить всё до капли, и начать играть по-своему, пока Джеффри полощет рот.  
У него стоит покрепче, чем у Гарольда, но Джеффри даже не касается ремня своих брюк, и Гарольду хочется верить в его сознательность: он предпочёл сытному обеду длинный блестящий от фруктовой оральной смазки член, — и ответственность: вылизывать самую дорогую промежность шестигалактического сообщества всё равно что задабривать капризное божество.  
На самом деле Джеффри приносил необходимую жертву.  
Гарольд представлял, как Блейк прогибается в пояснице, успокаивая рвущееся из штанов желание успокоить себя хотя бы лёгким прикосновением, и водит задницей из стороны в сторону, как девчонка. Но Джеффри не стоит на коленях. Он сидит, облокотившись спиной об икру Гарольда, и оставляет на головке его члена колющие поцелуйчики; оглаживает ему бёдра, икры, прощупывает ткань его дорогих брюк, выискивая жёсткие ремешки подтяжек; умиротворённо урчит, когда чувствует под пальцами крепчающие мышцы Гарольда, и дрожь, и мурашки.  
Гарольд обязательно придумает какое-нибудь наказание за свои мучения. Ни одна охочая до «лёгких» должностей сука в этой компании не умеет так мастерски и с трепетом сосать. Они все боятся, трясутся, не знают, куда податься и что делать, один только Джеффри готов исполнить любой приказ, просьбу и указание блестяще, даже не замарав руки, и отчитаться об успехах, поймав улыбку на уголке его губ осторожным, спрашивающим разрешения прикосновением своих губ. Ему нужно будет чем-то заплатить…  
Но Джеффри выкручивает яйца похуже любого эротомассажиста. Гарольд не забывает не уважающих его достоинство, и когда настанет время, он уберёт руку прямо в момент, когда Джеффри почти заплачет от напряжения, наслушавшись угроз об увольнении, понижении до клиента и предложения метровой пиццы с ананасами на обед за счёт компании.  
Однако Гарольд в действительности не обидит его и не исполнит ни одну свою угрозу, ни в коем случае, — Джеффри просто нравится ощущать беспомощность, как в самые первые дни их небольшой интрижки. Гарольд не находит в себе сил ему отказывать — их секретики звучат как идеальный консонанс; Джеффри как-то сказал: «Ты позволяешь мне встать выше себя, но в какой-то момент тянешь за поводок, становишься тем Большим Боссом, которого я когда-то боялся, и напоминаешь мне, где моё место, я иногда путаюсь, кто кому больше доверяет, милый… И, не бери в голову. Забудь. Я рад, что мы тогда встретились, Гарри, я не жалею, что сосал тебе эти несколько лет. Прости за прямоту. Я люблю тебя. Правда. Гарри, я хочу поцеловать тебя. Можно?»  
— Поцелуй меня... — выдохнул Гарольд, и события прокатились по им представленному сценарию.  
Джеффри целовал его так же жадно, как сосал, и Гарольд почувствовал яркий привкус манго. Маленький засранец подловил даже здесь — Гарольд обожает манго; он смахнул руку Джеффри со своего члена, уложив на талию, и спустя паузу возбуждённых переглядок притянул его к себе, поближе, сминая уродливо-голубую рубашку на выгнутой спине и взлохмачивая волосы на затылке (к пальцам противно пристал… скотч??). Джеффри податливо сгибался под его руками — поразительная черта для такой костлявой, как у него, комплекции — и сражался с плотно застёгнутыми пуговицами его рубашки.  
Гарольд цокнул, отстранил Джеффри и поменялся в лице, наградив его ничего не выражающим взглядом; так обычно смотрят, когда вот-вот исполнят заготовленную месть или с удовольствием пнут под задницу Джона за очередную неудачу, стоившую компании немалых денег.  
Джеффри очень хорошо знал, что значит подобный жест, и обе руки положил Гарольду на грудь.  
— Хороший мальчик, Джимми. Но я не буду связывать тебе руки, — ухмыляется Гарольд. — Мне теперь есть, с чем сравнивать.  
— Конечно ты не станешь связывать меня прямо сейчас, дорогой. — Джеффри ослабил узел его галстука и расстегнул верхние пуговицы его рубашки. — Но если я тебя об этом хорошо попрошу? Если, конечно, моё очевидно ужасное, развратное поведение об этом не кричит.  
— За такой минет я бы повысил тебя до своего заместителя прямо сейчас, никого не спрашивая и не подставляя. К твоему сожалению, я уже это сделал год назад. — Гарольд снял и протёр запотевшие очки. — Джефф, когда ты стал таким мелочным?  
Джеффри умел и любил улыбаться, у него была целая коллекция улыбок, предназначенных только для Гарольда. Он растянул свои губы в самой пошленькой из них и, вжав Гарольда в кресло, втиснул ладонь между их торсами. Грубые, жёсткие прикосновения утягивали за собой ткань рубашки, натирая соски; Гарольду они нравились, но Джеффри явно нарывался на воспитательные меры.  
— Возьми свой галстук, Джеффри. Его ничем не испортишь, поверь мне.  
Джеффри послушно стянул свой галстук со стола и сложил кисти рук перед собой крест-накрест. Гарольд помотал головой, и Джеффри завёл их за спину, вытянувшись, как струна, издав смешной хмыкающий звук и поёрзав на жёстких бёдрах — Гарольд не отличался ни мускулатурой, ни жирком; ноги Джеффри напряглись, и злая тень легла на широкую ухмылку Гарольда.  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя _трогал_ , да?  
— Да. Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Я ведь должен знать своё место, — шептал Джеффри Гарольду в шею, пока ткань на его запястьях затягивалась туже и наконец скрипнула в крепком узле. Гарольд пробежался жёсткими пальцами по каждому позвонку Джеффри и огладил напряжённые ягодицы, а затем просунул под туго затянутый ремень Джеффри пальцы. — Гарри, я сейчас кончу… Не шутка.  
— Что, теперь достаточно просто связать тебя и посмеяться в ушко, какой ты предусмотрительный мальчик? Смотрю, ты превратил свои брюки в пояс верности. Не волнуйся, не стану лишать тебя… удовольствия: мне самому нравится теснота. — Гарольд повернул голову так, чтобы произнесли слова Джеффри прямо в ухо: — Особенно, когда она влажная.  
Джеффри хныкнул, сжал связанные руки в кулаки и обдал жарким вздохом Гарольду шею.  
— Ты отсосёшь мне, Джеффри, и проглотишь всё, до последней капли. Тогда решим, действительно ли ты _сейчас_ кончишь или подождёшь до вечера.  
— Гарри…  
— Кстати, узел не слишком тугой? Не натирает?.. Не сползает?  
— Н-нет, всё хорошо… — Джеффри попытался отстраниться, но Гарольд держал крепко, прогуливался руками то по ягодицам, то животу. В офисе раззадоривать Гарольда до степени Поаккуратнее Со Столом нельзя, у него Изысканный Вкус в анальных развлечениях, а вот Джеффри… Поразительный человек: готов был раздвинуть ноги в любое время, подначивал, искренне просил, для самого себя, а за-ради возможных бенефитов, которыми Гарольд иногда разбрасывался для своих мальчиков и девочек на побегушках. — Можешь ли ты поцеловать меня?  
— Ну, разумеется, — тихо посмеялся Гарольд.  
Когда нахальство Джеффри бралось под уздцы, он становился покладистым мальчиком-лакеем, о котором Гарольд мечтал с первых лет на посту генерального директора Гипериона. Джеффри отвечал мягко, но игриво и настойчиво, как дома, когда их долгие поцелуи уже не ласки, не прелюдии, а увлекательная игра Кто Кого Переборет. Джеффри жался к Гарольду, и угождал в его тесные объятия; он осторожно оттягивал его губы зубами и сразу прислонялся к ним своими. Джеффри распалялся и таял в своей беспомощности — Гарольд мог сделать с ним всё, что хотел; он умел связывать и пресекать любые попытки извернуться и освободиться… только если не желал посмотреть, как Джеффри, при своём-то росте, извивался, чтобы ослабить узлы, содрать заклёпки или доползти до ключа.  
Но в такие игры не играют в офисе. А воспоминания о них не сбавляют тяжести в брюках. Джеффри, забывшись, промычал что-то Гарольду в губы и резво двинул бёдрами, понадеявшись на его не-самообладание. Оно не стальное, как и не из чугуна отлито его терпение — Джеффри уверен, Гарольд совсем не против упереть свой член в его зад немножко иначе.  
Но Гарольд, отстранившись и гадостно улыбаясь, погладил Джеффри по щеке и почти шёпотом в приказном тоне произнёс: «Ты не доделал свою работу, мой милый, не расстраивай же меня?»  
Джеффри не высказывал недовольства. Он вёл себя так, как положено сотруднику Гипериона, когда босс отказывается входить в положение. Ныл, напрягал накрепко связанные руки, надеясь, что ткань как-нибудь порвётся, изгибался-извивался, но продолжал делать свою работу. Гарольда не покидала мысль, что Джеффри не совсем искренен, может быть, на него следует надавить, раз беспомощность так его заводит? Подержать голову, чтобы не начинал импровизировать?..  
Но исполнительность Джеффри ничего не требовала. Никакой помощи и супервизии. Он не выпускал член изо рта и старался, как не стараются вакуумные помпы. Гарольду казалось, Джеффри воспринимал его член как неплотно прилегающий, но крепко сидящий кляп: можно почти выплюнуть его, надеяться, что жёсткие ремешки чуть-чуть растянутся и кляп выскочит. Но кляп вернётся назад, сколько бы сотрудник, то есть раб, _то есть Джеффри_ с ним не сражался за возвращение права сказать что-то.  
Джеффри не выпускал изо рта член полностью, и моменты, когда головка стеснена внутренней стороной щёк, Гарольд ощущал особенно ярко и скалясь улыбался.  
Он кончил, как хотел.  
Джеффри утробно мурчал, грустно уложив голову на его бедро. Горьковатый привкус во рту не отвращал, но расстраивал — Гарольд не станет целоваться с ним, пока Джеффри не прополощет рот.  
Связанные руки значительно усложняют процесс, заметил Джеффри.  
Гарольд даже пожалел, что не подождал и не остановил Джеффри — вытереть сперму с его лица было бы быстрее. Но наказание за наглость есть наказание.  
— Сядь. — Гарольд хлопнул себя по бедру.  
Джеффри аккуратно приподнялся, сел и сразу развёл ноги в стороны так широко, будто в их небольшую сценку должен был ворваться двойник Гарольда, содрать с него брюки и трахнуть до звёзд в глазах; пока настоящий Гарольд оттягивал бы ему соски, не давал извиваться и, изредка, подрачивал, наговаривая какую-нибудь распаляющую чушь в уши. Его прикосновения были бы истязающе медленными, грубоватыми, он бы обязательно продавил головку большим пальцем, будто нажимал на кнопку рычага. И Джеффри мог только мычать в его ладонь, зажимающую рот, и елозить связанными руками по расслабленному торсу.  
Джеффри проморгался и посчитал, что похож на какое-то загнанное в угол животное; зрение на периферии потемнело, и просторный кабинет перед собой Джеффри видел будто через виньетку.  
— Никогда тебя не видел таким возбуждённым, мой хороший, — прошептал Гарольд ему в ухо. — Когда мы развлекались в последний раз?  
— Три недели и два дня назад, не считая десятиминуток в рабочие перерывы, — отрапортовал Джеффри. — Три недели мы не занимались сексом как нормальные взрослые люди, Гарольд!  
— Тише, тише! Не кричи. Не хочу зажимать тебе рот прямо сейчас или собирать кляп из чего придётся, а свой галстук ты мне уже одолжил.  
— Я начну рыдать, если ты уберёшь руку!  
— Что за выражения, Джефф, я думал, у тебя изысканный вкус!  
— Не когда у меня всё болит и я не могу спокойно спать, особенно, когда ты дремлешь рядом.  
— Джеффри, дорогой, успокойся, — растерялся Гарольд. — Сейчас не время для семейной драмы. Давай обсудим это вечером? Хорошо?  
— Я… — Джеффри подался назад, и Гарольд принял его в свои объятия, оставляя пылкие поцелуи на лбу и висках. Он встретился взглядом с Джеффри и увидел в них не нахальство, не пошлость, но глубокую усталость и что-то ещё, что Гарольд называл Не Смотри Так На Меня. — Прости меня за… эту сцену. Я соскучился по всему этому. По тебе. Правда. Я очень хочу хоть немного расслабиться. Можно?

Гарольд хотел развлечься. Умиротворённая благодарная улыбка на губах Джеффри, скрытая ладонью Гарольда, тоже своего рода развлечение, но Гарольд всё же хотел видеть её перед сном; как медленно она меняет лицо Джеффри и переходит в тихое «люблю тебя»; ленивый, долгий поцелуй, — и его слова не выйдут у Гарольда из головы несколько следующих дней.  
— Я точно нигде не пережал тебе запястья, дорогой? — спросил Гарольд.  
— Я же говорил, Гарри. Всё в порядке.  
— Тогда почему ты плачешь? — Гарольд не скрывал беспокойства. — У тебя слёзы в глаза стоят.  
— А… Вот в чём дело. Понял. Гарри, я же говорил. Я люблю тебя. Я ни о чём не жалею.  
— Нет, ты мне сейчас же расскажешь, в чём дело! То есть, ну, это ведь не нормальная реакция… Ты же понимаешь, Джефф.  
Извернувшись на связанных руках, Джеффри подумал, Гарольду тяжеловато дышать с плечом на солнечном сплетении, но его спокойная реакция скорее говорила о неприкрытом любопытстве и замешательстве. Бедный, бедный Гарри, совсем растерялся, никак не привыкнет, подумал Джеффри.  
— Моя особенность, — улыбнулся он.  
— Да ты полон сюрпризов…  
— Всё правда в порядке. Не беспокойся.  
Они привели себя в порядок.  
Сидя на краю столешницы, Джеффри пил горячий травяной чай и вертел на вилке остатки любезно предложенной Гарольдом якисобы.  
Гарольд расслабленно полулежал в кресле и вертел в пальцах зажжённую сигарету.  
— Так не хочу тебя отпускать сейчас, — с досадой в голосе выдохнул он.  
Джеффри беззаботно ответил:  
— Несколько часов, и я весь твой.  
— М...  
— Я не настаиваю на свидании, милый…  
— Ммм…  
— Ты и я, Гарри.  
— У меня просто появилась мысль… Если я сознательно начну игнорировать тебя месяцами, чтобы ты взрывался от прикосновений, как морской огурец, это значит, я смогу урезать тебе зарплату, и ты даже не заметишь?  
Джеффри засмеялся, и Гарольд скрыл свою улыбку ладонью, когда поднёс ко рту сигарету.  



	2. Притомлённые акваторским солнцем

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> и этот, и другой фичок раньше лежали на фикбуке
> 
> for my fellow borderlands twitter: i'm sorry some day i'll translate

Чем ближе солнце приближалось к горизонту, тем ниже спускалась ладонь Джеффри.  
Гарольд возражал против чего бы то ни было серьёзного на природе — это негигиенично! Опасно! Можно случайно растревожить ядовитых животных! Но Джеффри умел быть настойчивым, и за бесконечно длинной дневной прогулкой для утоления любопытства Джеффри Гарольд не замечал, как сам, ища для них уединения и покоя от суеты вблизи гостиницы, забирался всё дальше и дальше по дикому акваторскому пляжу в… Определённые Места.  
Определённые Места пользовались Определённой Славой в Определённых Кругах, и Гарольд имел все шансы угодить в ловушку Определённых Потребностей далеко на природе, где никакой воды, кроме океанической, ему было не найти.  
Джеффри тоже это понимал.  
Поэтому поставил себе два условия: не 1) проникновения 2) и слишком ощутимого напряжения.  
— Я не понимаю, почему… — пробубнил Гарольд, поглаживая ладонь Джеффри на груди. — В гостинице и кровать, и какой угодно размер, и тип, и душ есть… Но мы здесь, на песке, как дикари какие-то… В грязи, как свиньи, как… Вшивые подростки, которым больше негде… Джефф.  
— Прости, — Джеффри прозвучал смущённо ровно настолько, чтобы Гарольд поверил. — Я посчитал это достаточно романтичным…  
Гарольд усмехнулся:  
— Достаточно романтичным для кого? Для меня? — Он сел, не стряхивая руки. — Знаешь, Джефф, просто, чтобы ты знал: мне достаточно будет вечера в гостиной с хорошо поставленной интимной архитектурой света.  
Что такое «интимная архитектура света», Джеффри предпочёл не уточнять. И не упоминать, что Гарольд ценил романтичную обстановку, и чем аутентичнее декорации, тем лучше.  
— Так что я бы предпочёл закончить там. — Тон Гарольда был суровее океанического штиля и был не переменим, но Джеффри не был бы Джеффри Блейком по прозвищу Демон Из Подставить Место, если бы не начинал играть по-своему, когда от него ожидалось полное подчинение, — и когда солнце наполовину закатилось за туманный горизонт, его узловатые пальцы проскользнули за тканево-резиновую преграду и медленно продвинулись дальше.  
— Джефф, ты!.. Что же ты со мной делаешь… — прошипел Гарольд; он позволил уложить себя на спину и отвечал на поцелуи так жадно, что у Джеффри защипало в губах. — У нас был шанс вернуться засветло! Идиот!.. Ты… Ты всё ведь захватил, да? Подготовился, сволочь? Ну, давай, расскажи мне свой гениальный план! Чёрт!  
Джеффри постарался не улыбнуться, почти полностью запустив ладонь Гарольду под шорты:  
— Я знаю, что ты против проникающего секса на природе. — Гарольд вздрогнул. — Это ведь не гигиенично, дорогой. Но у нас будет остаток вечера, чтобы…  
Гарольд обиженно взвыл. Солнце зашло.


End file.
